Vacuum cleaners which utilise cyclonic separating apparatus are well known. Examples of such vacuum cleaners are shown in EP 0042473, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,228, 3,425,192, 6,607,572 and EP 1268076. The separating apparatus comprises first and second cyclonic separating units through which an incoming air passes sequentially. This allows the larger dirt and debris to be extracted from the airflow in the first separating unit, enabling the second cyclone to operate under optimum conditions and so effectively to remove very fine particles in an efficient manner.
In some cases, the second cyclonic separating unit includes a plurality of cyclones arranged in parallel. These cyclones are usually arranged in a ring extending about the longitudinal axis of the separating apparatus. Through providing a plurality of relatively small cyclones in parallel instead of a single, relatively large cyclone, the separation efficiency of the separating unit, that is, the ability of the separating unit to separate entrained particles from an air flow, can be increased. This is due to an increase in the centrifugal forces generated within the cyclones which cause dust particles to be thrown from the air flow.
Increasing the number of parallel cyclones can further increase the separation efficiency, or pressure efficiency, of the separating unit for the same overall pressure resistance. However, when the cyclones are arranged in a ring this can increase the external diameter of the separating unit, which in turn can undesirably increase the size of the separating apparatus. While this size increase can be ameliorated through reducing the size of the individual cyclones, the extent to which the cyclones can be reduced in size is limited. Very small cyclones can become rapidly blocked and can be detrimental to the rate of the air flow through the vacuum cleaner, and thus its cleaning efficiency.